


Stiles Stilinski: First Gentleman Supreme

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Derek has a crush on Scott, M/M, Past Derek/Stiles, Polyamory, Scott is the president, lead up to Derek/Scott/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices that there’s something going on with President McCall’s Chief of Staff, Derek Hale. It’s Stiles’ duty as First Gentleman to take care of his husband’s staff, even if it requires drastic methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski: First Gentleman Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [McHaleinski weekend!](http://polyteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/87380264392/polyteenwolf-ten-more-days-to-go-until-it)

"Do you ever get the feeling," Stiles asks, straightening Scott's tie, "that Derek needs someone in his life?"

Scott stands patiently as Stiles ties and then re-ties his tie. Smiling, Scott catches his husband's hands and pulls Stiles close. "Like how I've got you, Mr. First Gentleman?"

"Yeah, like you've got me." Stiles smirks before pressing a kiss to Scott's lips. "Mr. President."

"Are you suggesting we set my Chief of Staff up on a date?" Scott scratches his nails back through Stiles' hair. "With whom? The only single woman I know is Jennifer Blake."

Stiles shakes his head. "She and Derek already dated. It...didn't end well." Stiles leans his temple against Scott's shoulder, kissing the side of Scott's chin. "Besides, I'm fairly certain Derek is in love with someone. Someone _married_."

Scott frowns. "You know I run a clean office, Stiles! I can't have Derek getting himself in the middle of a–a _scandal_!"

Scoffing, Stiles squeezes Scott's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Jesus. Derek's feelings have been apparent for as long as I've known him. He hasn't acted on them yet, and I doubt he will."

Scott doesn't seem to notice Stiles' reassurance. "It's not Lydia, is it? This could kill her chances at being president after her time as VP is over."

"Wow." Stiles rolls his eyes. "For the leader of the free world, you're such an idiot, McCall. It's not Lydia. It's _you_."

Scott's mouth falls open, which Stiles thinks is a good look on him. Stiles doesn't say this out loud. Instead he puts a hand up and pushes Scott's mouth closed. "Me? But Derek's straight!"

Stiles can't help the bark of laughter that escapes him. "Scott. Darling. Love of my life. Do you remember how I met Derek?"

"At college," Scott replies. "He was in one of your classes." Scott's jaw drops again. "No. You didn't!"

Stiles shrugs. "It was a one time thing. He got a girlfriend right after that, and then you and I got back together, so… Derek? Not so straight."

"And in love with _me_? Stiles, why would you even tell me this?" Scott gasps softly. "Are you saying I have to fire him? Stiles, he's the best Chief of Staff ever!"

Scott looks like he's in actual, physical pain, and briefly Stiles thinks maybe he should've left sleeping dogs lie. But no, he can't watch Derek pine any longer. It's getting sad. "Say I wasn't in the picture. Would you date Derek?"

Scott's brows draw closer together and his frown deepens. "I don't want to think about you not being in the picture!"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Just do it, McCall. Would you have feelings for Derek, or not?"

Scott sighs. Scott paces away from Stiles and then back. Scott frowns at Stiles again and opens his mouth, only to close it again. Finally, Scott says, "Derek is amazing. I'd give it a try, anyway."

"Good," Stiles says, patting Scott's chest before walking toward the door. "We'll ask him for dinner our next free night, see what he says."

Scott hurries after Stiles. "Stiles, what? No! Ask him what? What are you–" Scott cuts himself off when they leave their rooms and Erica is right there, holding something for Scott to look over. Stiles struts away toward the ballroom, because it's high time he started greeting some of their more important guests. Scott keeps staring holes in the back of Stiles' head, which is adorable. Scott McCall might be president, but Stiles Stilinski is a First Gentleman who knows how to get things done. 

(And by things, he means Derek Hale's body, because damn does he look good in a tux.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
